Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Happy couples? This is a strange request but if my piece of marriage legislation would pass, are there any users or fictive persons that would want to make use of it? If I remember correctly the King still has a fiancé? Of course we need to wait until our new governors are elected. I'm curious if all the work was actually useful or if my laws will just serve for decoration? 15:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Again only 13, can't be married. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::@Marcus: Your character "Marcus Villanova" isn't 13, is he? ::@Yuri: Yes, I will be wedding Mary Elisabeth Nelson in October. 15:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::great, am I invited :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::You will be soon :D 15:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great I'll find myself a costume then :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You better do. Get yourself a fiancee/date too, by then! 16:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes 13, "Marcus is the chairman of the sea-side hamlet Adoha. Marcus is the youngest congressmen ever elected and is currently a member of Walden. " So yeah It would be kinda hard to marry. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Dimi: I don't like puffy costumes and classic man-woman dates, but I'll do my best to fit in. That is, if I'm invited of course. 06:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I, Philip Bradly-Lashawn, son of Arthur III and nephew to our current monarch, the Great and honourable Dimitri the First, would like to inform you of my upcoming marriage. I have discovered the infidelity of my wife Malia Vensterdorp and now I wish to marry professional model and fellow Buddhist Yunus Xuan. I wish to divorce my wife, then take Xuan as my second wife if she agrees (highly likely since we have known each other for several years as members of the same temple and have been secretly seeing each other since five months prior to this day). I would like to use this message of yours, dear comrade Medvedev, to: :A: Ask my dear Yunus to marry me, and: :B: Express my best wishes to my nephew the king, and wish him a good marriage and may his wife bare him many sons and may the fruit of his loins be many in number and fruitful and successful. Comrade Philip has spoken. Back to you, Yuri, BastardRoyale 07:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Those are two wonderful marriages in the making. 09:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :My cousin Prince Andrew is interested in marrying, potentially Princess Elisabeth. He finds her very attractive. :Horton11 02:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thats amazing! You have my blessing, Horton! BastardRoyale 09:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight We really need a wikia spotlight. Otherwise we never get 100 users active simultaously (sorry for spelling errors) Pierlot McCrooke 17:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure we need so many... We can hardly check all pages now. Martha Van Ghent 17:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right. Now this Horton guy showed up, I have not been able to wikify all his article - and they need it... 07:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::A 100 is maybe a bit too many, but some more might turn out as benevolent JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well sure, but we need to finish off a lot of things first. This wiki is - speaking of community infrastructure - not ready for more users. E.g.: we don't have a body that constitutes the rules of this site, except for the site admins themselves. 08:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I say go for it! This spotlight sounds like a great idea. BastardRoyale 17:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote For Freedom! We'll keep fighting together for a stabile economy, equal rights for everyone, respect for human rights, freedom of the press, for a living dream of a peaceful and equal world. - Ferenc Szóhad First wave of Walden propaganda File:Want-action.gif| It's time to vote for REAL change, REAL action and REAL success. If that's what you want, vote for Justin Abrahams and the Walden Party! File:Instant-action-poster.jpg| Justin Abrahams for Kings State - Vote For Action poster. File:610x.jpg| Walden supports public transit to remedy traffic issues. File:Chge.jpg| Another Walden election poster. File:Time-poster.jpg| And yet another one. File:Eco-City_(1).jpg| If you want progress, elect Justin Abrahams as a member of congress and vote for Walden. I Love these posters! You have my vote Justin! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lovely, but i can see a bus in the first picture to :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote for State Quality and Christian Values File:Owtbcampen.png| English version File:Owtbcampoc.png| Oshenna version Haha lol, Geertje in New York. SjorskingmaWikistad 06:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Values? lol. Martha Van Ghent 13:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm the guy on the right of Wilders (a) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Second wave of Walden propaganda File:200px-Abby_Highlands.jpg| Vote For Justin Abrahams to Protect the Abby Highlands and others like it! File:Unite.jpg| Vote for Walden and Justin Abrahams!! Or vote for the CPL.nm of which governorship candidate Yuri Medvedev created the Kings State Park Service. 06:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :He is a newbie I must say but works really hard for Walden. Mabey he ment he wanted the cleared road? Marcus Villanova Walden 19:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like Walden and your propaganda, fellas, but could you - in the future - please just group all your ads? This is the community pub, and it's fine if you do some advertising, but keep it limited . Alright? If you have speeches, btw, the Speakers' Corner is the preferred place. 07:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::He achieved what he wanted, attention for his party. I think he did a good pr-job :) Well done. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed he did. 14:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Website management: time to democratize? This wiki is one of the only to focus so much on how to rule this nation, that we practically don't manage the site. The current power to delete pages, solve conflicts, sanction users, etc. inheres with three bureaucrats (User:DimiTalen, User:Regaliorum, User:American Eagle) and two other admins (User:Lokixx (inactive), User:Intothewild). We manage to keep vandals away and protect some pages, and do the basic tasks. What we hardly do is discuss how we should manage the site. I think we ought to move on and prepare Wikination to stand on its own feet when me or Yuri or Jefferson decide to leave the wiki or stop doing their jobs. Also, I'm really convinced that there should be a way to involve more users in the decision-making process. (I'm not talking about Congress/government here; just about the website.) Therefore, I want to propose something to you guys. Let's say it's a first step in the democratization process. Nothing more, nothing less. One step in the right direction. (Or left, if you're a pinko.) I propose to create a forum about the community and the website. Not the Forum, but a place where we can discuss how to manage the website, users, rules, etc. Forum:Wikination is a possibility. Then I propose to create a decision-making organ, based on a rotating system. In my opinion, it should be like this: * Three fixed members = the buros * Three or perhaps four/five/six rotating members. On a two/three/four (?) month base, we would randomly ask three different citizens (who haven't vandalized, of course) to be part of the council. This council would then have the power to: * Block users and decide on the length of the block * Protect important pages in a conflict * Delete pages in a conflict * Decide on how to handle community matters, such as forums * etc. As I said, this is only the first step. If we would democratize as a whole, and let the entire community vote, we would risk instability. If one week, all the good and moral contributors are not present, some Drabo type of guys could easily take charge of business. That's something I rather not risk. By installing this rotating system, however, we guarantee that all decisions have the support of the admins who have to implement the changes and are supported by a random selection of the active user community. Think it through please, my dear fellow Lovians. I will soon open (not yet) a poll about this. First read and think about it. 14:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds familiar... but it is a very good idea. At least the site management would be able to deal without its current bearers. I'm very ! 16:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if dimitri stops having involvement in this site Pierlot McCrooke 16:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I understand you, Pierlot. Do you say you only support this initiative if Dimi steps down or am I completely missing your point? 16:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I support it but dimitri should step down. We should have some refreshment. Pierlot McCrooke 16:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know, this is about site administration. Currently there is no reason at all to make that democratic. Think of it as a very strong gesture that we (the administrators) want to be fair. 17:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree. @Pierlot: by implementing this thing, the wiki will be able to survive it when I and Yuri leave. So you should be sort of glad. 17:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Dimi should step down, it's good this way. The idea of Dimitri here is also ok. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitri tries do be democratic but he isnt. This initiative could be inly good wthout dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *makes a little dance* 17:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Dimi i trust, anyone else nah escpially those commies ! The way I look at it is Dimi and Yuri are auto matic Admins, then for like the first six months of the year Me, Jon, and Eagle will be buracrats, and more the last six months we switch out with Owtb, Intothewild, and Bucu, and Aseops. If anymore really active members who make edits and stuff come around will add them. Democray Rules! Marcus Villanova Walden 21:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::sounds pretty okay! 08:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Poll Forum:Wikination * I support the creation of such a forum ** 18:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Bucu 18:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Why wouldn't you? Marcus Villanova Walden 21:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 05:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** 08:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Martha Van Ghent 08:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** BastardRoyale ** ... * I do not support this proposal ** ... Creation of a "site council" * I support the creation of such a council, constisting of the 3 buros and 6 or more rotating citizens ** } Marcus Villanova Walden 21:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * I support the creation of such a council, constisting of the 3 buros and 4 rotating citizens ** 18:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Bucu 18:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ** Pierlot McCrooke 05:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** 08:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Martha Van Ghent 08:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** 09:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** SjorskingmaWikistad 16:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** ... * I want the five admins to decide, instead of such a council ** ... * I want the three buros to decide, instead of such a council ** ... * Keep it as it is ** ... * ça m'est égale (I don't care) ** Jon Johnson ** BastardRoyale ** ... I wont vote, I don't know how it would change my situation Olaf Engelund 15:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It will it basically controls who controls the site. I think what your implining is that "Well i'm not a monitior so who cares." Well if you stay to the site rules, do good edits and engage in convo, and are active then how knows a year from now you'll be a site admin! ! Marcus Villanova Walden 20:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::@Olaf: You're right. If all goes well and you contribute well, site management won't bother you at all. Site management will be concerned with fixing problems, solving conflicts, deciding which pages should go, which rules to follow. 20:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New Wikination There is a new wikination : http://harvian.wikia.com/wiki/Islands_Wiki. Hope you all like it Pierlot McCrooke 11:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ha very very good wikia it's in english! I like it. Marcus Villanova 16:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks promising, this cheap wikination rip-off! BastardRoyale 16:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Your kidding right? I hope so. It'll grow just see! Marcus Villanova 16:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Of course I am kidding bro, didn't you see the smiley. Any idea what those are for? BastardRoyale 17:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I know... Marcus Villanova 17:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe the CPL.nm can soon join a new international? 07:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :The best of luck with this nice project! :) 11:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yuri and other lefties should join currenlty it has been overrun by Nazi's and Christian Nut jobs! Come to think of it BR why are you of the Right Coalition i thought you were a commie. I guess not! Marcus Villanova 17:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Marcus, sometimes people just support more center right parties, that is not the same as Nazis. SjorskingmaWikistad 06:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::True, but conservatism and rightism are all obstacles for true emancipation. 07:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::So? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::So Marcus is right about the need for some leftist discourse. 07:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't see why obstacles for true emancipation are wrong.. Do you really believe that there it's even a little bit possible that everybody is equal? :P In a communist state people can be replaced by numbers, 'cause everybody is equal and so they are the same. For the state they all hardly have any value. People enough I'd say as a communist :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::"In a communist state people can be replaced by numbers, 'cause everybody is equal and so they are the same. For the state they all hardly have any value." That sounds like a stupid and over-simplified statement, or is it just me? I would like to challenge this statement with one of my own: :::::::"In a capitalist state people can be replaced by numbers, 'cause people are just actors in a wild market. For the market they all have one value: the ability to consume.' 12:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I'm not the biggest supporter of capitalism either. I'm more center-right. Gemengde economie is the best. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This newnation isn't really working out the way I imagined it would. Perhaps I shouldn't have joined that ridiculous coalition... BastardRoyale 12:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You have seen the light ! Please join WFP we will protect samoans and englishmen. Marcus Villanova 19:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Possible Return 'Ello, Lovia! To those who still remember me (for those who don't, I'm Edward Hannis, WLP (Hi.)), if you recall, I had promised, about a year ago, to return upon rare occasions. I feel that there may be room in my life for me to possibly return to helping out Lovia, and possibly contribute especially to the editing of sports, which seems to be exploding in popularity, as more and more people from America (judging from the range of when they edit). As always, an explosion in popularity in a subject almost always leads to a lack of high quality in articles, so I first hope to make a good template for us. If you may recall from last time, I expressed my changing political position to a more Authoritarian situation. I feel that though this may be the case, because Lovia, being the oh-so-utopic nation that it is, does not need the things that a democratic Totalitarian government provides. So, should I stay (a 1/2 chance, I'm afraid), I'm sticking with Walden. Also noting from last time, I recall saying that certain users on Lovia were "lowering the bar" for the quality of articles in Lovia. Although I still nonetheless fell that these people could use a spell czech, I'm going to apologize to them. So, especially to Marcus Villanova, who has truly released his innner muse into Lovia, I say that I am sorry for anything I might have said. Not much more to say, I guess. In the next 24-48 hours, I'll confirm if I'm really going to stay or not. Until then, feel free to post whatever you might have wanted to say to me over the past year-esque below. All grudges, opinions, or cheeky Pulp Fiction references (ahem, Yuri Medvedev) will be most welcomed. Edward Hannis 00:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back then! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::welcome back edward! we're glad you're sticking with Walden! I also like your idea to "possibly contribute especially to the editing of sports": Lovia might need a helping hand indeed! grtz, 06:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Apolagie Execpted! I'm sorry too! Welcome back I hope you still give us great support in congress! Marcus Villanova 19:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :The insults are easily forgiven. BastardRoyale 09:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Baseball and Cricket Association Baseball is a popular sport, but is under represented in Lovia. If anyone has a baseball team and wants to join the LBCA Baseball League, or wants to join the LBCA Cricket League, please fell free to join. Also, would it be possible for the LBCA to become affiliated with LSCA? cause running a leagues is hard work! Horton11 17:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes i'll make this so! As comissioner of the league i'll adminster it. Marcus Villanova 20:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Return Today marks the return of one our beautiful nations most beloved politicians, Hessel Doorian of the Iron Guard Party. The abolishment of this party prevents me from working on improving my party and the spreading of its ideals and ideoligy. The decision to close down my party was illegal and unconstitutional and of will not be forgotten. As an independent candidate I currently am in the race for governor of Clymene, a glorious state. My opponents stand strong but I am positive I have what it takes to defeat them: true leadership, and strength of character. The others lack spine and balls. They are not real men, or they are pathetic feminists. A strong leader is what our nation is in urgent need of. Strength and honour! Drabo13 08:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :As you are well aware, you are not permitted to run for Governor: you are not a citizen in Lovia. 13:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I am a citizen, Sire. In fact I was asked to become one at [http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Drabo13#Citizen.3F 10:51, January 12, 2010]. Here is a recent list of citizens [http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Citizen&oldid=67169 were you can see my name], Hessel Doorian. At some point I have been removed from this list but of course that was an unlawful action. I live in this nation, I am a free man and I have not been breaking any laws lately. Since I am, in your view, not a citizen, and do not have a visum, you should now deport me back to South-Africa were my family came from 70 years ago. Or would that be inhumane, Sire? I do not know who removed me from the list of citizens, and I do not know when it happened or why, but it was just one of the many unlawful and unconstitutional actions and extreme measures that were taken against me by your pathetic little government. I always imagined Lovia as a democracy but clearly it is not a democracy nor has it ever been one. Lovia is a nation in which people with a political agenda that isn’t mainstream or goes against the general public opinion are immediately silenced. They are taken to trial, they are prosecuted, their citizen rights are taken from them and their political parties are easily closed down. Do these sound like the actions of a democratic government, do these sound like the actions of a peace loving, liberal, freethinking monarch? To me it does not sound even close. The United States of America, a nation you all admire very much, has a KKK with many members, it has many websites of which stormfront.org is the best known example, made for white supremacists and these people are allowed to gather, hold rallies, participate in politics and spread their message of, as you call it, hatred and bigotry. I see now that your nation is not quite as tolerant. Perhaps that is because your nation has never been ruled by another nation as a colony and does not have a constitution written by founding father who were willing to fight and die for their freedom. Unlike the United States of America, Sire, our nation is weak, and our nation is not at all tolerant. It is rotten and perverted, filled with sodomites, communists and corrupt politicians, atheists and other people blinded by their narrow vision of what their ideal world should look like, at all costs. It sickens me, Sire. Your nation is like a modern day Sodom and Gomorra. In most western nations people are free to give their opinion, they have the right of free speech and the right to come forward and express their personal opinions. In Lovia however you are not. If you do, your citizen rights are taken from you, your party is closed down and you are not allowed to speak out in public nor are you allowed to participate in politics. Despite all this you still have the nerve to call your nation a democracy, and be proud of it, the hypocrisy is unspeakably arrogant. You, Sire, and all your loyal and beloved subjects, are no better then fascists. So now finally we are all on the same level, ::Chapeau, Drabo13 09:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Your citizen rights have been revoked by court rule. It hardly gets more legal. 15:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Challengers Cup 2010 The Challengers Cup 2010 is set to start its newest season. With 6 teams and more on the way, it is a fastest growing sport. Marcus Villanova will make a team, but we are still short 1 team. If anyone wants to join, they can do so at the LBCA page cricket section Casting of a Movie (the River of Oto) *Oto: Rico Wasabi would love to play Oto. And so would I. Dr. Magnus 17:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Goldday: , if no-one contests my application of course. 08:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot McCrooke 08:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I like the movie already. If I was more talented I might have considered joining the cast too. 09:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe I will. Could I play the evil badguy, a villain or one of the henchmen of the main villain? I once played a henchmam in a movie in April 2010. Dr. Magnus 09:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a fairy tale about a hero and a nymph I believe. The guy is tempted and meets his fate or something like that. A nice story with a slow narrative pace. 09:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I would love to play Oto. Dr. Magnus 10:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Advice (serious) I would like to start a federal bureau of economics and statistics (maybe econometrics is better, but the name is just a small issue) @King: Is that possible: hence the word federal, I'm afraid that is will be difficult. But I think we need something like it, It can do the census and other counting. @rest: Anyone ideas, or anyone want to help (knowledge in economy, econometric, macroeconomics, statistics, microeconomics, and applied statistics are need (whit moderation of course :p) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : None but I could help. The census I took was only done in a day. Marcus Villanova 19:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but we can keep all the numbers in a special archive, and than make graphs and presumptions JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::We do the same in Mäöres: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Z%C3%A8sdj_verkezinger_M%C3%A4%C3%B6res%C3%A8s --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. Marcus Villanova 20:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I could help, especially in contributing with qualitative research. 06:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Owtb, I want something professional :p, and yuri I knew that :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Professional? So you are saying my work isn't professional? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Now, it's superb, but i want it superb''er'' :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sounds serius...like cancer. Marcus Villanova 20:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THIS NEW WIKIA FACE It's annoying i want to change it. Screw this Facebook+Wikia thing. Marcus Villanova 23:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :What interface? It's still the same at my computer. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not alone, Marcus! It really sucks... I'm going back to Monaco! Martha Van Ghent 14:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep! Marcus Villanova 20:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::me, i'm still on monobook -- Way better! 20:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah it is, but for some reason it automatcily switched me to it. Marcus Villanova 20:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Voting Error Lars voted 5 times JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I bet he loved everybody so much he couldn't choose. Dr. Magnus 15:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Kinda like it :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's very friendly of him, isn't it? Shows he cares. Dr. Magnus 15:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's my way of saying hello to everyone. Lars Washington 16:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No it's an error! He can't vote but in three states JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::How do we settle this issue then? If he your really voted five times, Lars, you'll have to choose two votes to retreat or else Dimitri will remove them all calling it "fraud". Dr. Magnus 16:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::To tell you the truth: I was not aware of the fact that I was not allowed to cast 1 vote per state. Now the burden of choosing is on my desk, do you allow me a couple of minutes to make a decision? Lars Washington 16:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You take as long as you want to decide, its all up to you. I don't make the rules. I only know that you can vote in a maximum of three states. Dr. Magnus 17:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Message : --Bucu 06:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I will think it over Olaf Engelund 18:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt that. Anyway Olaf your not a citizen yet but if you do some more useful edits you will, then you can vote! ! Marcus Villanova 19:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Marcus, if you had been around here in 2008 you would have known where I'm talking about now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Is there a page about Lovia in Spanish? Spanish speakers who do not understand English perfectly we want know about Lovia. Those who speak Spanish, please translate the pages. ::::No i doubt that will ever happen but you could start your own fake country and make your own wiki in spanish. Marcus Villanova 16:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That's hilarious ;). Should I interpret this as a "rebel turned conservative" message? 10:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :That would be good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Global Magazine Is Back! I think the rest of our users are from Europe right? I can write about the rest of the world but I want different views to write for the Europe section. Maybe we need two or three different people from different countries to write an article once or twice a month. If you can help that would be awesome!Marcus Villanova 21:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye Dear people, My time has come. I need to go. This will be my last edit before I go to Sweden, so people don't destroy each others works, don't fight and don't vote Walden! Just joking, anyway I'll go today, so I hope to see you guys back somewhere around 20 oct. Goodbye everybody! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sweden sounds fun :). Are you visiting Stockholm or Göteborg or some place else? Take care. 06:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck and have fun! Martha Van Ghent 07:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck. Marcus Villanova 21:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::never been to sweden before :( 12:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've just been in Göteborg once . That's a nice city. 14:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I prefer Norway! Olaf Engelund 15:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So do I . Where are you from? 15:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lillehammer, it's a nice town! Many things to do, the weather is sometimes bad, but i don't care. Where lies belgium, and in which town are you? Olaf Engelund 15:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::@Andy - I get horrible motion sickness to the point of vomitting an splitting headaches so the fatherest I've been is amish Lancaster, Penn. Marcus Villanova 15:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@Olaf -I've been to Lillehammer once, in 2006. Belgium is south of the Netherlands, north of France, east of England and west of Germany. In the middle . I'm from a town called Berlare, inbetween our region's three major cities: Ghent, Antwerp and Brussels. 15:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Pennsylvania . Nice ;) 15:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It was even though I felt like I wanted to die...very nice The amish farms were beatiuful and the children were funny. ::::::::Me : Do you know what a camera is? ::::::::Amish person: YOu mean the thing that captures your soul? ::::::::I really laughed at that. Marcus Villanova 15:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ow, the small country. I can see it, on my globe Olaf Engelund 15:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Small country indeed. But we have 6 million more inhabitants that Norway has ;) 15:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Marcus: I've been to Pennsylvania, but didn't see the Amish there. I did see some Amish and mennonites and so near tourist attractions in that region! Really funny: a bunch of Amish women visiting the Niagara Falls xD. 15:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::How'd they get there Horse and buggy? ! Marcus Villanova 15:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good question 08:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad Dimi: Great lillehammer is great, nice skies to take photos Olaf Engelund 09:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) LIP Is Back! with two polls LIP has been on hiatus but is back a better than ever! Are you for Oceana Nationalism Yes, I'm all for it! Yes, I think the state needs no be different but not apart No and the second poll Rate 2010 Congress on a scale from 1-10 0-2 3-5 6-8 9-10 Poll ends 25th of October! Keep Voting ! Marcus Villanova 16:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova 15:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like there are many Oceana nationalists. :O Bucu 09:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If only some strong leader would unite them, what glorious battles we would fight! Why do we not have an Alexander among us who helps us conquer the known world and beyond and introduce christian morales to the infidels (read: atheists)? Dr. Magnus 21:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Nah no war, I voted for option #2. GTG now again time to campaign!Marcus Villanova 21:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: War is no option, it doesn't solve things. I also voted for option 2 though. Bucu 21:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :War is evil. We should never do war. Its bad. What I meant is we should be on a crusade against atheism. It's a despicable ideoligy. Atheists have no soul, no love, no imagination. They are cold and heartless. Dr. Magnus 21:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay wait, I take that last sentence back. Said that in the spur of the moment. Of course they have souls and everything; we just need to save it before it is forever lost in the flames of damnation. Dr. Magnus 06:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Do you consider me to be cold and heartless, Magnus? Most people tell me I'm an over-generous idealist. Besides, atheism isn't an ideology it is just a non-conviction (= the non-belief in a deity). 06:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course I don't, I took that part back. But I do believe you, like me, are a valuable human being and therefore have a soul which deserves to be saved from damnation as much as any other soul would. Dr. Magnus 06:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Na, I don't have a soul. I don't need one either, I have a conscience, a mind and a personality. That should be sufficient, no? I mean, would you be bad against someone if he was - by accident - born without a soul? 06:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Everyone has a soul, whatever your beliefs. If you have a consience, live your life well and be kind to those around you, you will eventually reach heaven, some way or another. The natives of far away lands who lived without God prior to European colonisation often had noble spirits and lived good lifes. Would they not have gone to heaven? Surely we are all created after God's image, and thus we are all entitled to, one day, rejoin our Creator in Heaven. Dr. Magnus 07:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::This makes me wonder. If blasphemous heretics like me go to heaven, like you belief, then do you think devote homosexuals will go there too? 07:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course. If they choose to commit sodomy they commit a sin, but God is forgiving and he forgives sinners. They cannot help the way they feel but they can try to control their natural urges and life a decent life. They don't have to act like flaming dramaqueens, they can be humble, valuable people despite their sexuality. Especially those who are devout and pious. Dr. Magnus 07:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm no big fan of the gay-gender as I call it either. I just don't get why most Roman Catholics have to make feel homosexual people bad. It seems contrary to the compassion and understanding they claim to preach. If God will judge, then let them be. 07:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That's what I do; I let them be. God created mankind after his image, but we all have our flaws. In the end, we are all the same. We live our lifes, then we die. Dust you are, and to dust you shall return. Dr. Magnus 07:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Walden Celebatory Party at the Walden Home! Thank you all in advance, though these elections have been very insane and crazy we will be holding a post-election party on the night of October 18th - October 20st! Walden Elected candidates can make speeches on the Walden Election Council Page. Thank you to all who voted for me and other Walden backed candidates. Thank You From - Marcus Villanova 14:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :good idea :) 10:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) La Quotidienne is for sale I decided to give away my well-known fancy newspaper, which has existed for almost a year. There are some conditions though: * The name will be kept. * The newspaper does not cease to exist (or fusions and that kind of stuff) in the coming 6 months. Someone interested? Bucu 21:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I would, but I don't have time to write many articles, so I have to say no JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :This marks the end of an era... May god have mercy on our souls. Magnus 21:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Wikination users have no souls! (just like gingers muhahaha) Echocho 21:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Gingers indeed don't have a soul Southpark's great on that one. Somebody else, interested in buying the newspaper? Bucu 21:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm interested. Seems like a good paper worth keeping and i Like the name :). Horton11 22:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd like to take it over. After all, I used to be one of the foremost journalists for it. Plus, it wouldn't interrupt with HebdoMag. In fact, they'd work great. It'd be like the Wall Street Journal; there's a daily, and a Sunday version. Except this time on Friday. Edward Hannis 00:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gingers have no souls?! My world collapses, you ... you liars! Heretics! Waahaha... - PS: I hope the newspaper maintains the same level of quality. 05:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Would a cooperation between Horton and Hannis be an idea? Bucu 08:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I mean, I know Hannis for a longer time and I already know he writes good articles. However he is not the most active user here. Horton is new here, so I don't know him well enough. A combo would be a solution for my newspaper? Bucu 08:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::That could work. And maybe another very active guy could help write some articles, if he'd mind his spelling. Dr. Magnus 08:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Black page in Lovian History It is a black page. The Lovian society does not seem to be very tolerant. A sad thing, but it's true. If you are not left, atheist and progressive, people don't want you. They immediately say you are "conservative as shit" or "not willing to reform". Sad, but true. Another sad thing is that the elections closed a day too early. In Sweden I have seen that a left society does seem to work. My biggest fear was that it would erase belief in God and social control, which is the best way to prevent crime, would disappear. In Sweden they have survived. For me it's very difficult to say what I'm going to do now, because at the moment I'm not going to make any abrupt decisions; decisions based on emotions are bad ones. There are two options, both very extreme, but they can't be put together, so they have to be extreme. Option one: leave, give up everything, export pages. This is the one I preferred a few days ago. Option two: party reform. This option is useless as it was meant to save the elections, which have ended. This is the option I preferred since two days. Option one is very clear I think. I don't want to see street names changed, houses demolished and other things that were announced, I can't see them. Why? Very simply said: because it looks like all my works for the last three years was wrong and is not respected. Leaving would be very easy, would give me spare time and I will not have to face it. Option two is a little bit more vague. As you can't get anything done in Lovia when you are a right politician (which I'm not, but people do see me as a represant of right), conservative or christian (I happen to be the last two), the party needs to lose its meaning and become more center-orientated, less liberal, less conservative. It would mean that the environmental stand should change and become more close to Walden, the abortus/euthanasie problem should be made "more modern" and women should also get passive voting rights. Radical changes, which would break the wiki character from the person behind it, but would make me more accepted within the wiki community and would show I am not conservative as shit and I am willing to reform. As I said, this was what I would have done if the elections were a bit longer, the Dutch holiday system didn't allow me to do it, so it doesn't make much sense to spend this much amount of time and effort in a lost case. A black page in Lovian history, because people are no longer interested in the work you have done and how much you desire to proceed this work. No, instead they are interested in with which political party you are. Sad, because originally - I'm talking about the former elections - they didn't even mention which was your party. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Does this mean you're gone? I hope not, I would love you guys to stay!! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sad but true indeed. Nothing to do about it. Got well! There is no place for us on this wiki, we'll follow the others who had left already. We still had a faith, but it seemed worthless. The group who owns this wiki will remain the only editors someday, trust me... this intolerance. Bucu 09:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :The atheists have won the fight... God will leave Lovia, as it now run by a satanic cult that will death and destruction to its subjects. Ash we are and to ash we will return. Culture will die along with all things good and pure. To leave is the only option. A massive exodus of Oceana people. Dr. Magnus 09:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::But why? So far no reasonable plans of yours have been dismissed. Sure, we criticized nationalism. And okay, Andy won in Oceana. But the language, culture and tradition are still there! Please stay to assure they remain, please keep on working. What is it that makes you guys flee? Oceana has and must not significantly change but without you guys I fear that is inevitable. 09:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Two years of waiting, in vain... two years of hope... crushed. Dr. Magnus 09:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If Oceana would be threatened you'd find a partner in me, and I know I'm not alone on this one. 09:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also if the Donia Clan would be threatened, comrade? Dr. Magnus 09:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said before: I hate revisionism or brutal operations. I even wrote a beautiful law on adoption to find a good solution for the McCrooke-Donia kid. 09:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for taking care of the baron's grandson! Now please don't let a gay couple raise him. Dr. Magnus 09:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC)